


Our Very Own {Depressed} Celebrity

by JordanCollins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2017, Clash, Depression, Friendship, HarryPotter - Freeform, Help, Love, M/M, Multi, Suicide, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanCollins/pseuds/JordanCollins
Summary: Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, depressed and damaged. After being caught during a suicide attempt a certain dark haired professor is their to help him.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm Jordan and hope you guys enjoy my new story. This is my first time writing about Harry Potter so I am pretty fricking excited. Feel free to check out my stories on Wattpad under @daddynhoran. Original handle I know. Anyway I hope you guys like this! Also, please feel free to comment or message me if you have any recommendations on the story.
> 
> All the love as always, JC.

After all of these years, Harry Potter was anything but a stranger to the Astronomy tower. Numerous times he had walked those same cobblestone stairs just to sit on the same rough window seal. The tower was his escape, his one true safe haven, but the comfort that had once been instilled in the tower was now gone.

As the tears ran down the face of The Boy Who Lived comfort was the last thing he was feeling. It had been years since the dam holding back his sorrows had broken, but now they were swinging back with all of the power that had been held within throughout the years and Harry was feeling every tear. He thought he could handle it. He did have it have it under control! But all of that was throw out of the window as the nightmare hit. Harry could handle nightmares as they were nothing new to the raven haired boy, but the worst thing was that the dream consisted of those who he loved and those who made his blood run cold.  
It started out as a pleasant dream of himself looking into the mirror and seeing his parents. They were gushing about how much they loved him when all of a sudden their faces began to grow cold and harsh as they let out laughs that could only rival those of Lord Voldemort himself. The dream was no longer happy as accusations were being throw at him.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT BOY!" His deceased father said.

"DO YOU ENJOY THIS? I BET YOU'RE FUCKING HAPPY THAT BASTARD KILLED US. I CANNOT BELIEVE WE RISKED OUR LIVES FOR YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BASTARD." Harry could not believe the look on his Mother's face as she yelled at him. The face was lacking the tenderness and joy that had once been present. But before he could dwell too much the mirror was gone and he was suddenly in the Ministry of Magic. The scene before him was one he knew well. He watched powerless as his dead Godfather looked at him as he disappeared.

"YOU'RE KILLING ME JUST LIKE YOU KILLED THEM. I WISH HE WOULD HAVE JUST KILLED YOU THAT DAMN HALLOWEEN NIGHT!" Was the last thing Harry heard as he Godfather was whisked away into the dark abyss.  
Once again the scene changed to the dark dungeons of the magical castle. Not just any dungeons but the quarters of Severus Snape. Like they had done many nights before, the potions master was attempting to teach Harry occlumency. The session, as others, consisted of Harry be forced to the ground by the exhaustion of his mind being ravaged.

"Potter, Do you enjoy wasting my time?" The Professor hissed as he moved closer to the raven haired boy. Harry stayed silent, not possessing the energy to retaliate.

"You are utterly pathetic, even more so than your filthy father. How you are the Bloody Chosen One is beyond me. You're going to kill the rest of us just like you killed the others. Lily was so beautiful and kind. Look at her now. Need I remind you of the fact that she is laying six-foot deep because of you Potter. She died for some lousy kid that isn't even worthy of the fucking clothing on his back. Had you been in my house Potter do not think I wouldn't cast the cruciatus on you every second I got the chance. Perhaps Dumbledore would forgive me for cursing his golden boy this once. No time like the present, right Potter?" Harry didn't have the time to respond as he was once again forced to the ground, but this time it was by excruciating pain pulsating throughout every inch of his body.

He shivered as he tried to forget the nightmare as he continued to stare at the lake in front of him. The tears had stopped a few moments ago. But their tracks were still very evident on his pale face. The violent shaking had dulled down to a pitiful shiver. Harry knew it must be freezing but he could not bring himself to care. He was numb. His life had be on a downward spiral for a while but the nightmare had just been the fucking cherry on top. Harry wanted nothing more than to feel nothing. He looked out the window as he realized how high up he actually was. All he could thing about how nice it would feel to fly through the air. He loved to fly more than anything so if he was going to end it what would be more suited than jumping.

Harry found himself now sitting on the window seal as his legs dangled over the edge. It's not like this was the first time suicide had crossed Harry's mind. He had actually contemplated it for a while now. But this time it felt different. He suddenly felt very at peace with his current situation. The anxiety that had once racked his nerves the previous times he had sat in this exact position was now absent. Harry craved this peace, as it had been lost for far too long. He wanted to feel like this all the time. It's not like anyone would miss him. He caused more trouble than he helped. Everyone deserved a better savior than him. He was a worthless freak and nothing more. Harry wasn't sure when he started crying again but the tears falling onto his shaking hands were doing nothing but reminding him of how weak he was.

Harry was completely oblivious to the tall man dressed in a dark cloak behind him until arms were wrapped around him and jerking him away from the window seal onto the cold, hard floor of the Astronomy tower. Despite the yelling coming from above him Harry was still in his own little messed up world. The images of the nightmares he had been trying to forget over the years suddenly came back drowning him like a tsunami. He was gasping for air and sobbing as the hurtful words of his parents and those he had killed racked his brain.

To say Severus was shocked was an understatement. Before him laid the infamous Boy Who Lived, sobbing his heart out as he wrapped his arms around his frail body. When he made his way up to the tower the last thing he expected to see was the Potter boy about to commit suicide. Severus shocked himself by reaching down and wrapping his own arms around the shaking boy. To Harry's surprise and his own the boy latched onto him as he continued letting out heart wrenching cries. Severus sat shushing the boy as he ran a hand through the unruly black hair and gently rocked him. They sat like this until the sobs died down to pitiful whimpers. Severus spared a glance down at the boy but immediately regretted it as he saw the haunting look on his face, a look that he had only remembered seeing on his own face that Halloween night.

"Harry, what has hurt you so bad?" He spoke as he brought the boy back into his chest and held him tighter.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this and I'm going to be honest with you guys I didn't proof read this so if you find mistakes by all means feel free to comment and tell me.   
> As the love as always, JC. 

Despite the heating spell that Severus had casted in the Astronomy tower the boy wrapped in his arms was still shivering. As much as Severus wanted to believe that his shaking was due to the cold air he knew it was the latter. No doubt all the pressure that had been pushed upon the raven haired boys shoulders had finally broken him and now here Severus was sitting on the cold stone floor with the Potter boy as the result.

Severus normally preferred silence over sound, but the same could not been said for his situation at the moment. Harry had stopped crying ages ago and now all that was left the lost look in his eyes. Lily's eyes Severus thought. With his hand still cradling the young boys head he knew he couldn't take the boy to Albus or Pomfrey in this condition, so at that moment he decided it would just be best to take him to his private quarters. 

As he lifted the boy he realized just how light he actually was, just another question he would have to ask him when he woke up to the uneasy slumber he had fell in too.  The trip down to his quarters was only accompanied by the occasional whimpers of the boy in his arms. After the rude comments from his portrait about lousy Gryffindor's, Severus quickly laid the boy down in his bed and conjured up a chair to sit next to the boy who lived. Before Severus had a chance to cast a diagnosing spell of the Harry he was met with two frightened green eyes. 

"Harry, how are you feeling?" 

(Harry's POV)

Warmth. That's the first thing that came into his mind as he tugged the blanket lighter around him. Just as he about to welcome the land of unconsciousness once again a deep familiar voice pulled him out and caused him to open his tired eyes. 

There sat a man he had once feared, or maybe he still feared. His emotions had be rather difficult to decipher the last few months. Actually, everything had been difficult lately. But of course the golden boy handled it all as well he could, which given his current predicament and mental state clearly that tactic was no longer working. 

Once again he recognized the deep voice saying his name and this time he looked towards the man sitting to his right. Severus Snape, a rather fascinating individual, which most people didn't know because once they were introduced to his...interesting personality they turned him away. This is one of the things that drawled Harry to the potions master because he knew exactly what that was like. When Harry's depression really started to set in is when he noticed the different layers of Snape. First, the most obvious one was hate. Stone cold hate. Which honestly Harry had to admit he was rather envious of the greasy haired man, he would give anything to be able to simply glare at someone and shut them up. Next, was hurt. This has somewhat shocked Harry when he found out. Snape always seemed so intimidating and confident, but throughout his observations during potions class it started to become more and more evident. And finally the thing Harry related to the most was the dead hopeless look that he had seen so many times before in those black eyes, the same black eyes he was looking into right now, but something was different, hate was not present in the dark orbs, it Harry wasn't mistaking, it was concern. 

And that was how he got to his current situation, staring at the man in front of him. He realized that he never understood what the man had said to him.

"What Professor?" He mentally cringed as he croaked out his question and started to panic as he saw the mans facial expression deepen as he got up and walked into another room only to return seconds later with a vial. 

"Here, take this. It should he with your throat and the pain I'm assuming you're experiencing in your head." Snape explained as a shaky had reached out to grab the potion that would hopefully give him some relief. As he uncorked the vial and was about to take the potion he remembered.

(Snape's POV)

I tried not to let worry overtake my face as I watched Potter's shaky hand grab the vial, honestly I was just surprised that he had not put up a fight, but of course I assumed too soon as I realized what color the boy had in his face had disappeared only leaving a look of absolute fear. 

"S..Sir I can't this potion. Sorry." The shaken boy rushed out as he pushed the vial back into my grasp.  I stared at the potion in the vial making sure everything was as it was supposed to be. Confusion once again overtook me as I could not understand why the boy would refuse to take the potion when he was clearly in pain. Pride, maybe? Stupid Gryffindor.  

"Potter, I understand that like your father you are willing to do anything to not hurt your pride, but I promise that not accepting the help, that I do not have to offer might I add, is disrespectful which once again is another you share with that bloody father of yours."

"Okay Sir." To his surprise the young boy whispered locking his eyes into a dead stare on the potions master's dark robes. Trying to push away his confusion Snape remembered why they were in this situation in the first place.

"Potter, what were you doing in the astronomy tower as such an hour?" 

There was many things that Severus Snape had expected after making that statement. More tears, yelling, hell he wouldn't have been surprised if the younger wizard had tried to hex him into next week, and he would of rather dealt with any of those consequences than the one he was currently being faced with. 

Instead he was faced with the same look that he saw more often than he would have liked to admit when he looked into his mirror after coming back from all of those much dreaded death eater meetings. Seeing that he was still getting nowhere Snape decided that as much as he didn't want to he would have to try another approach.

"Harry, know that while I am not the most compassionate person in the world that I am a good listener. Whether you don't want to talk about it or maybe you're scared too know that you and I are the only ones in these dungeons and that no one is going to hurt you. Clearly something is bothering you. Anyone that knows you and has seen how you have changed these lasts few months knows that. If you just don't want anyone else to know what's going on then that is okay, I can assure you that nothing will leave these quarters if not permitted too." 

Much to Snape's pleasure the speech seemed to have an effect on the boy in his catatonic state. Harry looked back up at him and seemed to be observing him. Snape looked into the boy's eyes and could see the internal battle going on before an emotion he could not identify made their way to the boys face. 

"See for yourself." As those words left the boy's mouth Severus was immediately sucked into a the chaotic world that was the mind of Harry Potter.


End file.
